


forsaken

by odysseus



Category: Miss Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Compliant, Gen, Major character death - Freeform, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 17:04:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14877833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odysseus/pseuds/odysseus
Summary: "Akira Moriwaki was... Mariko Irikawa after all, huh?" / drabble because EPI. 7 WAS TOO MUCH





	forsaken

When Sherlock realizes that Moriya Toru was a member of the Stella Maris, the one thing nagging her at the back of her mind was how Wato smiled whenever she looked at her.

In fact, it was the only thing that was on her mind while she was confronting him. Wato's laugh like the pleasing song of birds, her hair swaying as she laughs, covering her mouth with her hands. It was hard to deal with the new fact that Wato had a boyfriend, really. When they were close together, when they were sitting together, when they were feeding each other. It grossed her out. Displaying affection was definitely not one of her fortes, but she couldn't help but to think how happy she'd be if she was the one feeding Wato, or making her smile, or sitting next to her, or _kissing_ her.

But she isn't her friend.

In this dirty, rotten world (like what Moriya said, that criminal) they were happy. Sherlock would have thought it was enough for her, to see the look on her companion's face light up whenever Moriya was mentioned. But how could she love a criminal, especially a criminal who caused so much harm to people? Sherlock didn't know, but a criminal like her can't really take the time to think anymore, especially with a member of the Stella Maris in her midst.

The gun trains on Moriya as he walks. Almost trance-like, him and her. He walks away from her, to make _her_ happy. To destroy the 13 million people in Japan, all for the cause of the Stella Maris.

Footsteps up the staircase. The opening of the doors. Guns trained on her, ready to fire.

"SHERLOCK!"

Sherlock hears Wato's voice. Her sweet, innocent voice. A girl who got tangled up by the black widow's webs, even though she shouldn't have been tangled. A girl who shouldn't be caught up in the mess that is the criminal world.

But she isn't her friend.

Her grip tightens on the gun even more. One shot and it'll all be over. She blocks out the noises in her head, the world around her blurring. It feels like she's underwater. Wato's pleads and screams don't phase her.

Then, she shoots.

There's silence. Shibata screams, Moriya falls on the floor with a thud,  and Wato is frozen silent. Reimon's the voice of reason, clutching Wato as she breaks down into sobs. Sherlock can't hear, she's too busy focusing on the case.

She isn't her friend.

She takes the phone from his corpse. Wato's screams and pleads get louder. Moriya, don't go. Moriya, I need you. Moriya, please live.

_Moriya, I love you._

She doesn't know what Kento's doing, but she hopes that he'll be proud. She knows he won't. After all, she did kill someone, adding a body to the number of bodies in this war against the organization.

Sherlock escapes silently, not wanting to disturb the mourning wife and the distracted police. She crosses a bridge, climbs down the stairs. Her entire body catches up with the reality of what she's done.

Hands shaking, body convulsing, head pounding, eyes burning. She collapses onto the floor, and bile rises in her throat. Is this adrenaline? Anxiety? Dread? Guilt?

She breathes. The only thing she can do is breathe, taking shallow breaths as she unlocks the phone with hands too cold for a human being (she really isn't anymore, is she?).

The video plays. Moriya, like he was a few moments ago.

She's so cold.

The train's so loud, almost destroying her eardrums. She can't hear anything. She cannot hear whatever Moriya was trying to tell. She hears "Wato's important", above the train and above her own panic.

She is. And that's why I had to save her from you.

Her body weight shifts, depending on a railing to keep her sitting straight. She's cold. She's cold. She's cold.

Cold, like the blood running through her veins. Cold, like a cold-blooded murderer. Cold, like her parents bodies, rotting in a plane she can't remember the name of.

Cold, cold, cold, cold.

When Moriya's lips mouth the word 'doctor', her heart stops. Just for a brief minute, processing everything, and then she slams her hand on the barrier.

Wato's going to meet with a doctor. Who? Which doctor? A doctor- someone assigned to the government. Counselling for veterans. Mariko Irikawa.

Mariko Irikawa.

"I see.... Akira Moriwaki was Mariko Irikawa, huh..."

She dissolves into hysterical laughter, her body limp, sliding down the railing. She can't help but think about what's going to happen.

She killed Wato's boyfriend. She killed Wato's dreams. She killed Wato's hopes at a normal life. She's a murderer. A murderer. A murderer. A murderer. A murderer. A murderer.

She fumbles with the phone Kento gave her hours before (hah, funny how time flies when you're having fun), fumbles Wato's digits. She doesn't know why she's doing it. Wato hates her, definitely. She wouldn't want to talk to her again. She wouldn't want to live with her again. There won't be a chance in hell for them to be friends.

Her fingers feel rigid and stiff. Is she dying? Is she dying? Is she dying?

She needs Wato. Wato to tell her she'll be okay. She didn't do anything wrong. She did it all for her. For Japan. For her?

She doesn't know anymore. All she knows is that she won't be a hero to anyone.

"Wato... Wato- Wato. Wato. WATO! WATO!"

Mariko's going to get her to take revenge.

And she deserves it.

 

 

 


End file.
